I Missed You
by rachelstana
Summary: Rachel's been out of town for a bit. After 'Gonna Get You Back'.


_"You're a tease, you know that, Berry?" Santana breathed out, eyes screwed shut.___

_"Yeah, but you like it."___

_"How about you do what I love?"___

_Rachel lifted her head from Santana's neck, a grin on her lips. "Someone's horny."___

_"Maybe that's because someone's been gone on their mini vacation for too long."___

_"Who, Puck?"___

_Santana rolled her eyes. "Can you just fuck me already?"___

_Rachel smirked, nodding. "Fine, but only because you're so cute when you beg." Her gingers trailed down Santana's stomach, causing the girl to moan. Rachel's lips locked onto Santana's neck, sucking and licking the skin there as her fingers down into her._

"Santana!"

Santana opened her eyes to a very angry looking Quinn, rolling her eyes. "What do you want, Fabray?"

"Were you not listening to a single word I said?"

She shrugged, looking away. "Guess not."

Quinn's glare grew harsh, sharking her head. "Well, I was saying that Sue told me we're only doing one cheer, and then we just walk around and make the Cheerios look good for some sponsors."

"You had to interrupt my day dream for that?"

"And the fact that you were moaning. Is Puckerman not taking good enough care of you?"

Santana smirked. "No, I use your boyfriend for that stuff. He still needs practice."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just pay attention, Lopez..."

_She breathed deeply, biting her bottom lip as she smiled. "I missed you."___

_"Well, that's a first."___

_"First time for everything, right? You should know that." Her eyes fluttered shut, moaning a bit as Rachel licked a wet trail up her thigh, stopping in front of where Santana needed it the most.___

_"Rachel..."___

_She could feel Rachel's smirk against her thigh. "You must be desperate. Have you done nothing to keep yourself at least somewhat satisfied while I've been gone?"___

_She shook her head quickly. "Not nearly as good as you."___

_That tiny bit of an ego boost was all Rachel dove her tongue into her, Santana's back arching at the sensation. Rachel quickened her pace, the other girl's hips keeping up and moving to cause more friction.___

_"So close..."___

_Rachel's tongue moved lips latching onto her clit as her fingers began to pump in and out of her.___

_"You actually remembered what I taught you," Santana breathed out, grinning.___

_"This is for educational purposes," Rachel whispered, fingers still moving, "so of course I did." The fingers began to move faster, harder, making Santana moan loudly. "Now, come for me."_

Her alarm went off and Santana was sure she was going to punch someone. Not even a nap before the pep rally was enough to save her from thoughts of Rachel Berry. She had created a sex addict, and while she usually wouldn't complain, she was. This was only because Rachel was gone on some short trip with her dads, not giving Santana a specific time for her return, nor allowing her the to sext her.

Santana's usual reaction to these rules would be going and sleeping with Puck, but Rachel was calling the shots in this little love fling, and she said no. While she wasn't used to being bossed around, she allowed it, only because she learned the hard way that fighting with Rachel meant insane teasing and them the diva leaving her to finish the job herself.

Whatever, Rachel would be home soon enough and when she was, Santana was going to fuck her into oblivion.

Standing with her pom poms, she sighed, leaning against Brittany. "This is so fucking boring..."

"Everyone else is having fun."

"B, the only person having fun is Sue, and that's because she's bad mouthing Beastie, once again."

She shrugged. "Well... Happy Sue means she'll be nicer to us, right?"

Santana knew it wasn't true, but she nodded. "Hey, I'm going to just ditch this, alright? If Sue or Quinn ask where I went, say a sponsor for the Cheerios wanted to talk to me."

Brittany nodded, smiling that same smile she always did. "Okay, I can remember that, I think..."

Making sure Quinn and Sue weren't watching, she slipped away. A sexually frustrated Santana could not deal with Sue's bitching, and she knew that during the game tonight it would only get worse.

A fake smile on her lips, Santana looked up to the crowed of people, sighing a bit. They were winning, sure, but Santana was so bored of this game she didn't even care anymore. She cold is so many better places than at this game right now, but not. She was stuck here, wishing she could just go home and check her phone to see if Rachel was back or not.

At half time, she smiled. For once, she'd get a break. A short one, sure, but it was enough for her to actually get away from the overly peppy cheerleaders squealing for no real reason.

She made her way under the belchers, letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. It was amazing how it was actually quieter under there, but that was probably because a good half of the crowd moved to get food at the concession stand. Plus, Santana had nothing to fear about someone else coming down there. Everyone seemed to prefer being with being with their idiot friends and what not.

Feeling hands snake over her eyes, she nearly jumped out of her skin, taking in a quick breath. The fear was short lived though, recognizing the hands. Her hands reached up, slowly removing them and turning around with a white toothed grin. "Hey there, Berry."

Rachel smiled seductively, leaning up on her tip toes and locking lips with the taller girl. The kiss became passionate rather quickly, Santana's fingers lacing through Rachel's hair and her tongue diving deep into the shorter girl's throat. Rachel moaned into Santana's mouth, hands going instantly to her chest and squeezing.

Santana began to push Rachel back until they hit a bar that supported the belchers, hand running up Rachel's thigh. There was no need for words, since it was obvious what was on both girls' minds. And if they wanted it, it had to be quick.

Pulling down the top of Rachel's dress (which screamed easy access), Santana grinned. No bra. Her lips instantly attacked on of Rachel's already erect nipples, eliciting a moan from her. "Fuck," Santana grinned, tongue dancing around it, biting it hard before releasing it, and pulling back. Rachel's lips went back to Santana's, hands going under the Cheerio top and sports bra, squeezing her chest and playing with her nipples.

Santana decided, even though it had only been a few seconds, that enough time had been wasted. Her hand went under Rachel's dress, pushing her panties to the side, groaning at just how wet she was within a short period of time. Let's face it, it had been awhile.

Two of Santana's fingers traced between her folds, spreading her wetness. Rachel moaned again, pinching one of the other girl's nipples hard. Santana instantly drove the two fingers into her after that, swallowing Rachel's loud groan in her mouth.

Rachel lifted her knee, hitting Santana's heat hard, making her break the kiss and groan, the sensation almost enough to cause her fingers to stop moving. She ground her hips against the leg as her finger continued to work quickly in and out of Rachel, both of their breathing becoming quick and soft.

Feeling Rachel's walls begin to tighten and a sensation building in her own gut, she moved her hips faster and moved her fingers faster and harder. She felt a strain in them, but it didn't matter. A finger injury was worth seeing Rachel come undo.

"Santana!" Rachel screamed, finally coming undo around her fingers, Santana following not much after.

She rested her forehead against Rachel, wiping her fingers on the girl's thigh before adjusting the dress on her again.

"So how was your trip?"

Rachel giggled, shaking her head. "Your post sex discussions suck."

"That's because I suck at starting a conversation, that's your job." Santana smiled, seeing Rachel smile right back.

"Hm.. I usually don't support this kind of behavior, but how about you skip the rest of the game and come back to my place?"

Santana pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't your dads home?"

Rachel shook her head that smile only growing. "I convinced them to let me come back early... So, my house or are you going to make me wait until the end of the game?"

Before she could answer, she heard Quinn call out for her, stomping over to the two. She rolled her eyes, turning to Quinn. "Hi, Fabray."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Santana, we've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes! You need to seriously get your but back out to the field before Sue kills us both, and the rest of the Cheerios soon after."

"Alright, one minute, okay?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, not paying any mind to Rachel as she waved goodbye to her.

"So.. Guess that means I have to wait?"

Santana sighed, nodding. "I hate Quinn, but I do like Brittany. I'd prefer Sue not killing her."

Rachel smiled, shrugging. "Well, in that case, that means you can give me a ride home."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You didn't drive?"

She shook her head. "I walked. It wasn't that far anyways." She pulled Santana closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Besides... I can give you a preview of what I'm going to do to you when we get back to my place in the car anyways."


End file.
